Synchro Hearts
by Skinny P. Sawyer
Summary: Alice and her friends are in to different forms of ice skating. Her violent, hockey playing boyfriend gets jealous of another friend and get Alice into a sticky situation.


**So... I really wasnt liking this story. I edited the whole thing and made it a little more original. I also made the chapter longer so its not such a short read. I'll try to make all of the chapters long because Short chapters are no fun! Im sorry for the confusion. **

**disclaimer: I dont own twilight.  
><strong>

**Scratch spin **(an upright spin with free leg crossed in front: spining counter-clockwise while on the right foot, or clockwise on the left foot).****

**layback spins **(similar to scratch spin, while free leg is not crossed, but stretched behind, with arms above head and back arched).****

**Axels **(forward take-off, one and a half rotations, landing backwards on opposite foot),****

**Double toeloops **(take-off from toepick {spiked part of blade] two rotations),****

**Double loops **(two rotations, take-off and landing on same foot).****

**Double flip **(two rotations, toe jump, take-off back inside edge w/ toe in on opposite foot, cross free leg)****

**Double lutz **(two rotations, toe jump, take-off back outside edge w/ toe in on opposite foot)

**Please enjoy and review. 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The sun shone through the large double doors at the corner of the back rink. The sunrise meant practice was almost over. I'd been on the Synchro Hearts synchronized ice skating team for about 5 and a half seasons. I loved synchro. It was my life.

I hadn't skated for nearly as long as most skaters my age. Of course I'd gone to a public session when I was three, and so on, but that didn't count as skating. I'd started group lessons when I was ten, started non-travel, then travel synchro when I was eleven, and started private lessons when I was twelve. I trained to be on Pre-juvenile synchro team when I was thirteen, and actually joined one of the open-juvenile teams instead next season, when I was fourteen. But now, a bit of an annoyance had come to haunt me from my Beginner Three years:

Sami. She never tried and it pissed me off to see that she was allowed to ruin this team. I knew my seriousness pissed her off but at least I tried. Yeah, she wanted to win and do a good job. but she didn't seem to understand that we wouldn't do either of those things if she didn't try or pay attention like everyone else. We'd gotten first in the Westerns competition for our division, but we had one more competition

I sighed as the coach dismissed us. I skated a lap then exited the ice to get my skates off.

"Hey, kiddo!' Peter called as he sat beside me, "Don't get so down, just think; next year you'll be on the new intermediate team and rid of Sami!'

"It's not that easy, Pete." I sighed. "I don't have the confidence you have." Pete was the only boy on Synchro Hearts. I'd think he was gay, because he agreed to wear pink, if it hadn't been for him dating another team member: Charlotte.

"Ah, common, Alice!" Pete laughed. "Not that silly ol' excuse again!" I laughed with him as the hockey players flooded into the lobby from the front rink.

"Al! My girl, how ya been?" my heart dropped into my stomach when I heard him approach us.

"Hi, James..." I mumbled to my boyfriend.

Shooting a glare towards James, Pete and Charlotte left the rink. Jasper and Emmett were still in the locker room, so it was just me and James. I swiftly put my skates into my skate bag and zipped it up. I pulled off my team jacket and folded it nicely, setting it down on the frame/seat of my bag.

"Alice! Carry my bag to the car." James demanded. I looked at the hockey bag that you could fit probably five of me inside, and then, looked back at James.

"I don't think so, James." I replied. "Actually, I'm not even riding home with you- as well as I have my own stuff to take."

"You're such an ungrateful, pain in the ass!" James growled. "Next time you need help don't come crying to me!"

"I never do."

"Hey, hey, hey! There's my lil' sis!" My big brother, Emmett who was on James's hockey team, came and sat on a bench accross from me.

"Hi, Em. Where's Ed?" My other brother, Edward was a real recluse when it came to James, and he often went sraight to the car after practise.

"In the car. Ya goin' home with Jasper today?" Emmett asked. Jasper had been my best friend since I was three. He was on the hockey team with the others. he used to do ice dance and freestyle, but then, sadly got bullied to the point of quitting. He was good too.

"Uh, yea. Jazzy and I are goin' to his house to rest up and then get back here for my lessons."

Beside me, James growled and pulled a face. "Don't forget about our date tonight, Alice." James then, quickly stood and left. Jasper came up to me with a smile on his face. His honey blond hair, bright in the florescent lights and his gorgeous green eyes matched his jersey perfectly.

"Hey, Little." He sat down on the bench beside Emmett, using my old childhood nickname.

"Hi, Jazzy," A smile spread across my face as I gazed at him, "Whats for food." Jazz laughed at my word choice and glanced at his cell phone.

"My momma made us chocolate pancakes."

"Mmm! I love those!"

"I know. lets get going so they dont get cold, how 'bout?" Jasper stood and held his hand out for mine and helped me to my feet. I grabbed the handle of my bag as he grabbed his, still holding my hand.

"I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before! I'm brushin' up on lookin' down! I'm working on my ROAR!"

Jazz and I laughed as we sang along to an old tape from our childhood years: "The Lion King" soundtrack. Jazz had surprised me with it after practice, playing it in the car. He said he'd found it in his old tape box. It brought back old memories, like how in kindergarten we'd danced to "I Just Can't Wait to be King" for the talent show. He'd been Simba, and I was Nala. We'd always played an imaginary game of "The Lion King". I missed those times.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passin' craze!"

"Oh, Jazz!" I gasped. "I can't believe you've found it! We have to watch the movie when we get home!"

"Good plan, Nala."

"Yeah, Simba," I giggled, "God, I missed this."

"Same." Jasper said as he pulled into his driveway.

I sighed as Jazz helped me out of his Jeep and handed over my bag. I really didn't want to have a lesson today, but I had to, because my juvenile freeskate test was in less than a month.

"Aw, Darlin', don't give me that face." Jazz laughed.

"But I don't feel good." I whimpered.

"Aw, Honey. It's okay. You wanna come back to my place later? We can watch some more movies." I nodded wrapping my arms around him, closing my eyes.

Jasper walked me into the rink, and as I laced up my skates, he pulled out my gloves and put my shoes back in my bag. I glanced at him before stepping out on to the ice and he gave me and encouraging smile. I smiled back and began my warm up laps.

I started my half hour of practice before my hour long lesson and ran through my test, MIF supplumentaries and juvenile freeskate, hoping they were good enough.

My lesson seemed to go by fast, and I was soon sitting on my bag, skates off, dry, and put away, waiting for Jazz to bring me my hot chocolate. When he got back to me, he handed me my hot chocolate and sat on a bench across from me.

"Jazz, I don't want to go to James's house tonight." I sighed.

"Hun, I don't think you can get out of this one." he replied gravely. Jasper knew what went on between James and I, But he didn't really know the full extent of it. I truly hated how all this was turning out. James has been getting into drugs and alcohol lately. He's becoming less and less fun. He acts up and get angry for no reason, and lately, I'd almost say im afraid of him. He get these moods where he's insanely violent, absolutely terrifying. I really don't know what to do at this point.

Emmett and Edward dropped my Jeep off at the rink so I could drive myself home. I hugged Jasper goodbye, packed my bag into my Jeep, and sped off towards the main road. I made it home within 20 minutes, what with my need for speed, leaving me an hour to get ready for James's.

I took my time in the shower, using my usual OCD routine. After my shower ritual, I dried off and straightened my dark brown, shoulder length, layered hair. I then proceeded to my closet. I thought for a moment and decided on my a long sleeved Victoria's Secret thermal top, some black skating leggings, and my favorite black knit boots.

By the time I finished getting ready, it was time to go. I shuddered, remembering James's parents and sister were out of town for his sister's dance competition. It would just be him and me tonight. I grabbed my overnight bag and started to head out.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Daddy." I called as I left. I blasted my country playlist in the car to get me pumped up and ready for tonight. When "Old Alabama" by Brad Paisley (ft. Alabama) began to blare through the infinity gold speakers, I sang along, embracing my southern background.

"Listening to old Alabama, Driving through Tennessee!" I sang. James hated country, so I best get it out of my system before I arrived. I almost started crying when "This is Country Music" came on. I sang my heart out to the song.

By the end of the song, I was pulling into James's driveway. He was waiting for me at the door with a smirk on his face. I turned off the car, grabbed my iphone and my overnight bag, and ran up the walkway.

"Hey, James." I said.

"Alice, we're gonna have some fun tonight." he laughed evilly.

Once inside James's huge house, he threw a beer at my head. He's lucky, I have great reflexes, or that would have either hurt me, shattered and made a mess, or both. But who was I kidding? James didn't honestly give a fuck what happened to me, as long as I listened to him,the world was just peachy in his eyes. It's always about him. Never once would he stop to ever listen to me, or what I had to say.

I wasted next to no time popping open the beer and practically chugging it. James had some how already had his second one in his hand. James placed his half full beer and my empty bottle on the table and pulled my lips to his. It wasn't sweet, hot, or passionate. It was forceful, but experimental. James gave me a funny look, then chugged the rest of his beer, and got three more from the fridge. he tossed me one, then popped the other two and drank them both at the same time. He had obviously been drinking earlier: He could hardly walk.

We continued to sit at the table, downing beers for a while. All I could think about was how he had pulled away from the kiss.

"James!" I growled. I wasn't taking this "silence" shit today.

"Dammit, Girl I'm trying to get drunk here!" he grumbled.

"So that's it? You need to be drunk to kiss me? I'm your fucking girlfriend, James."

"What is your fucking problem, bitch!"

I didn't have any time to react as his fist collided with my cheek. I couldn't help but fall backwards and bump into the wall, proceeding to fall to the floor.

"Don't you ever speak to me that way, Mary Alice," James sneered."Just look at you. A tiny, helpless, little bitch."

"James,"I whined, my voice strained from me trying to suppress a sob threatening to break through. James had never hit me that hard before. All he'd ever done before was little, none too painful slaps on the cheek or arm. This just plain hurt.

"Don't talk to me!" James kicked me with what seemed like as much force as he could get. I felt the breath fly from my chest, as his foot made contact with my ribcage. I struggled to breathe again and started to freely cry.

I watched in fright as James downed his next beer, and then another. "Alright, Ali cat, you really screwed up." he sneered, bending down to slap me, hard, against my already aching cheekbone.

"James, you're drunk, maybe -" I tried to coax him into calming down but he interrupted me, with another kick.

"SHUT-" kick "UP-" kick "BITCH!" kick.

James paced the floor around where I was sitting, cornering me. Every time I tried to move he threatened to kick me. I'd honestly never seen him like this before. Was he on some sort of drug? What the hell was wrong with him? He'd always been a sort of bully, but never physically! This was the first time I truely feared for my life.

After what seemed like forever, James collapsed, passed out on the couch. As quiet as possible I stretched up to see the time on the clock. It read 3:27 AM. I'd been in this corner for almost four hours.

When I slowly stood up, I could feel the searing pain in the places James had kicked and hit. My drunkenness had already worn down, so I trusted myself to drive. I found my bag as quietly as possible and headed outside. I threw the bag in the back and Jumped in, jamming my keys into the ignition.

I Pulled out of the driveway and hit the gas, not knowing where I was going. If I went home, Daddy would see my bruises and know something was up. I had to find someone I could trust. Bella, Charlotte, or Rose would insist on calling the police, or Bella's Dad, Chief Swan. Pete would try to find James and beat him up. That left my best friend, Jasper. Jazzy would understand.

I pulled over to the side of the road. My tears were blinding,and the excessive ammount of snow wasn't helping. I sent Jazz a quick text, letting him know I'd be there soon. I really hoped his phone was on. Sure enough, about two minutes later, I received his reply text saying he'd be waiting, and that I had some explaining to do.

Music always helps me. I plugged in my Iphone to the cassette converter and put on "Broken Sorrow" by Nuttn' But Strings. I took the emergency brake off and put the car in drive. I sped to Jasper's house. Now my emotions had changed from devastation and hurt to absolute fury.

How could James do this to me! How dare he lay an unkind finger on me?

When I pulled into Jasper's drive way, his garage door was already open, so I drove right in.

Jazzy's sister was also on James' sister's dance team and his mother was gone for the weekend. Sadly, Jazz had no father figure anymore. Sergent Jasper Whitlock III, Jasper's dad had been killed in Afghanistan, when a bomb exploded. Jazz didn't like to talk about it.

Jasper stepped out of his back door and ran to me, wrenching the car door open, Pulling me, now sobbing with rage and sorrow, into is lap on a stored lawn chair.

"Shh, Hun," Jazz soothed, "Just calm down. I'm gonna shut off your car and close up okay? then we can either sleep or talk." Jasper carefully stood, placing me back on the chair. He shut off my car and found my bag, placing my phone and keys inside. He then shut the garage door and lead me inside, pulling my bag behind.

I collapsed on to Jasper's bed and whimpered into his pillow. Jasper sat down beside me and rubbed little circle patterns into my back. I got up without a word and headed to the bathroom. I found Jasper's sister, Crystal's makeup remover and took off my make up, and used her face wash as well.

When I looked in the mirror, I saw large purple bruises all over my cheeks. The only time I've seen a bruise like that on me, was when I'd fallen directly on my elbow when bailing out of a scratch spin. That time my friend had been traveling her spin too much, and I hadn't wanted to collide with her. It ended up she fell as well, but she ended up in a cast because her bone got bruised or something.

I took pictures of all my bruises, just in case, and then headed back to Jasper's room. I stripped off my clothes and switched my pink cheetah print bra with a pink sports bra, then I Climbed under the covers.

I crawled over to Jasper, and curled up against his chest. He didn't say a word, just held me close.

I really missed the days when Jazz and I were into pairs skating. It was only for about a year when I was 13, but we won gold at the annual invitational the rink held every year. I fell asleep, thinking positive thoughts. Skating was always my refuge, even if it was just thinking about it.

When I woke, Jasper was no where in sight. I started to panic; thoughts of James climbing through the window and stealing me away began running trough my head. "No, no," I started trying to stop these thoughts but they kept coming, "No, no, no! NO!" next thing I knew, Jasper was beside me, pulling me out of the blankets.

"Alice, Alice," Jasper shook me gently out of my thoughts, "Little, it's okay. I'm right here, he won't get you. I made bacon and eggs for breakfast. Also, you got a text from your mother. She said you need to pick up your skates and go to the rink for another lesson."

"Okay, Jazzy, thank you." I got up and texted my mom back telling her I'd be there on time. I started to head out of the room for breakfast. Jasper stopped me.

"Ali, Hun," Jasper laughed, "I'm okay with your sports bra but at least put on some shorts!"

I glanced down at myself, remembering I was only in my underwear. I then opened Jasper's top drawer, and picked out a pair of gray gym shorts. I adjusted the strings so they didn't fall down, and then went to the kitchen to eat.

When I sat down in my chair, Jasper glanced at my choice of shorts and laughed: "Ali, sweetheart, you almost always pick those!"

"I know Jazzy," I replied, " they're too small for you, an they're comfy, therefore they are mine."

"Well alrighty then."

After breakfast, I got dressed and put on a ton of makeup to cover my bruises. Jasper and I then got into my car and drove to my house to get my skates. Luckily, noone was home so I was able to avoid a conversation.

When we got to the rink Jasper took a seat on one of the old bleachers and watched as I lazily took a warm up lap, I was really sore from last night. I then skated over to my coach.

"Hi, Alice," Coach Ann said, "How are you, sweetie?"

"Eh." I replied.

"Eh? Whats wrong?"

"Just James again."

"Oh I figured. Go do your first move. You test in one week and I don't want to see you not pass." I skated away and began my supplimental test eight-step mohawk sequence. I'd already passed Senior moves, but supplimentals helped keep good edges and gave me something to work on. There weren't too many people in the freestyle session but the people who were there just so happened to be the ones who never payed attention. Fortunately, I was able to complete the move without a casualty.

When I was finished with running through my test, my coach made me run through my spins. I hated spins. Jumps were my strong point. the weird thing was I was better at the sit-spin, then I was at a scratch spin. But I really loved layback spins.

After my spins, I worked on my jumps. My favorite jumps were Axels, double toeloops, and double loops. I warmed up with all my single rotation jumps, then moved on to axels and double rotation jumps. I then had to work on my new jumps double flip and double lutz. I absolutely hated toe jumps other than toe loops. It took me a couple months to perfect my single lutz.

Soon my hour lesson ended. and I had to face Jasper, and tell him what happened last night. Skating had almost helped me forget. Luckily I'd been cheered up by the completion of my double loop, single loop combination, and the landing of my double flip.


End file.
